What just happened?
by XdestroyerXDTM3
Summary: Finn hears something in the showers. He goes to investigate and gets something... unexpected to say the least. Oh, and Mr Schue walks in on something he did not want to see. My god can my summaries get any worse? I mean, probably but... Pairings: Pinn or Fuck (Finn/Puck) British spelling of words, thanks! : )


?

Disclaimers: I don't own Glee.

Song: Riptide, by Vance Joy. (Sorry, just had to put the Percy Jackson reference in there.)

"Alright! That's it! Get off my field and get into the showers you bunch of useless idiots!" Coach Tanaka screamed at the football team. Sighing, they trudged into the changing rooms and started to get dressed, their bones aching from yet another extreme practice.

Waiting for everyone to leave, Finn started rummaging around in his bag, looking like he was busy.

"See you tomorrow, Finn!"

"Yeah, bye Finn!"

"See ya everyone!"

"Bye!" Everyone shouted to their friends and walked out, presumably to go home.

Finn walked into the shower, throwing his towel over the side of the rack. The other stalls were empty, because Finn liked to 'practice for Glee' in the shower. Basically, he liked to sing a lot, but the football guys would probably laugh at him if they witnessed it.

He turned the shower on, hearing the faint sound of another shower turning on in the background, and stood under the burning hot water for a few seconds, then grabbed a handful of soap from the pump and started cleaning himself. A few seconds later, he started to sing.

_"I was scared of dentists and the dark_

_I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations_

_Oh, all my friends are turning green_

_You're the magician's assistant in their dreams_

_Oh_

_Oh and they come unstuck_

_Lady, running down to the riptide_

_Taken away to the dark side_

_I wanna be your left hand man_

_I love you when you're singing that song and_

_I got a lump in my throat 'cause_

_You're gonna sing the words wrong_

_There's this movie that I think you'll like_

_This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City_

_This cowboy's running from himself_

_And she's been living on the highest shelf_

_Oh_

_Oh and they come unstuck_

_Lady, running down to the riptide Taken away to the dark side_

_I wanna be your left hand man_

_I love you when you're singing that song and_

_I got a lump in my throat 'cause_

_You're gonna sing the words wrong_

_I just wanna, I just wanna know If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay_

_I just gotta, I just gotta know_

_I can't have it, I can't have it any other way..."_ Finn fell silent as he started to rub shampoo through his hair. He sighed and pulled his hands out of hair and washed off the soap (AN: Does no one else but me do this? Anyone? I feel like I'm all by myself with this), then stopped dead as he heard a small noise come from somewhere around him. The school had recently got proper showers so now there were actual walls and a curtain, not just some shitty little half-wall, so if you were tall enough you could see everything, but now you couldn't, thank God. But Finn poked his head round the corner and searched around the changing room without stepping out of the shower.

There was no one there.

But that small noise came again, and this time, Finn pinpointed it to one of the stalls, probably the one that was on. He looked around the changing room one more time before stepping out, not bothering to wrap the towel around his waist. He looked on the first two furthest from his and found nothing. He went to the ones further in, and also found nothing. He sighed and plodded over to the last four showers, looking in the one on the left, then his (just to check, ok?) and the stopped out side the last two.

The noise was louder now, and Finn could just make out the sound as coming from his right. His eye's furrowed in confusion. 'Why would anyone be in the shower at this time? Apart from me.' Finn thought. God bless his innocent mind.

He stepped up to the second to last one and stopped just short of it. He hesitated before walking forward again. He was really curious as the what this goddamn noise was coming from and who was making it.

He placed his foot down just outside the door and slowly pulled it open, letting the person inside be seen to Finn.

Puck stopped dead, his hand still wrapped around his cock, water running down his whole body. His eyes widened in horror and he opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't.

"Fuck!" Finn screamed and closed the door again, running back to his cubicle.

He heard laughing come from the other side of the room. Feet slapped against the wet tiles as Puck walked closer to Finn's shower.

"Finn?" Puck called out incredulously.

"..." Finn stayed silent, too shocked by what he had just witnessed.

"Finn?" He giggled, this time closer. "Are you ok?"

Puck stopped by the open door and leant against the frame, not bothered by the fact that they were both naked.

"No! No I'm not ok!" Finn said, his eyes flicking down to Puck's still semi-hard dick, then going to his water soaked face, then to his lips and finally back to his face.

"Urm, you sounded kind of terrified." Puck sounded faintly uncomfortable.

"I was!" Finn said, his eyes still huge. He paused for a second then corrected himself. "I still am! Why were you getting off in a school shower?"

"It was convenient, ok?" Puck said, defending himself.

"That's..." Finn started.

"Valid?" Pick ended.

"Yeah, I guess." Finn looked back downward, then gulped and regretted it. He looked back up into curious eyes, then Puck grinned.

"Like what you see, huh?" He said, running a hand down Finn's soaked bicep.

Finn's breath caught in his throat and he stood stock still. Puck getting ever closer as he continued to stroke Finn's arm suggestively.

"We can't do this..." Finn finally managed to get out.

"Why not?" Puck said, grabbing Finn's other arm and pushing him against the wall.

Finn gasped as he felt Puck's lips searing a line down his chest, stopping near his waist and then moving back up.

"We've got, fuck, girlfriends." Finn gasped out.

"Fuck them." Puck said, waving them off.

"We're not ohmyfuckinggodthatssogood, gay." He tried again, Puck now going for Finn's lips.

"Oh, come on, no one cares." Puck said as he shoved his mouth onto Finn's, moaning into his mouth as their lower bodies rubbed together.

Finn groaned and bucked forward at the friction, then pushed Puck off of him.

"We can't, man. We just can't." Finn shook his head and looked over to Puck, his cock hard once again.

"Well, your dick seems to say otherwise." Puck grinned as he looked at Finn's fully erect member, and Finn turned bright red.

Puck sighed and walked back towards Finn.

"Come on, it's fine, it's not like I would tell anyone."

Finn stared at Puck for a second, then grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss.

Puck smiled into it and grabbed Finn's from behind, moving him closer, so they rubbed up against each other. Finn moaned into the kiss and Puck took that as a invitation into Finn's mouth, his tongue pushing in, Finn's slowly going to meet it, nervously.

A few seconds later, Puck's hand was creeping down Finn's chest, pausing to rub his nipples for a second before continuing down, past his stomach until he reached Finn's cock. He grabbed it and rubbed the tip of it, and Finn moaned it the kiss that Puck was giving him.

"_Holy fuck that's so good_." Finn groaned as Puck rubbed his finger over Finn's slit.

"Mmh? You want more?" Puck started to pump his hand up and down on Finn's dick.

Finn was so occupied with the feeling pulsing up through his cock, he couldn't even speak

"Please, _god_, do it already!" Finn said through gritted teeth.

"Such a slut for my mouth, aren't you, you want it so much." Puck laughed and continued to give Finn a hand job, Finn groaning in pleasure.

"Just, _ohshit_, suck, _my god_, me already!" Finn almost screamed as he squirmed around.

Puck finally caved into Finn's demand and knelt down, pushing Finn towards the wall and grabbing Finn in his mouth. He his tongue flicked out and licked around the head, inciting a moan from Finn.

"Puck, I don't think, _fucking hell_, I'ma last much longer." Finn moaned a few minutes later as Puck bobbed his head on Finn.

Puck looked up at Finn, then took one last lick on the underside of Finn's cock, then come off of it with a loud 'pop'.

"Oh my god, that was amazing." Finn's eyes rolled back and he leant his head against the wall.

"Well, it's not over yet," Puck grinned. "Get over here."

Finn obliged and sat down in front of Puck like he asked.

"Now, I'ma jerk you off while you do the same to me." Puck smiled and started to stroke Finn, Finn's eyes widening as he registered what Puck had meant. Finn hesitated for a moment, before he put his hand forward and wrapped his hand around Puck, starting to lift his hand up and then slamming it back down. Puck moaned at the pressure Finn was pushing into his cock.

"Oh, oh my god." Finn shook and Puck could tell he was close. He didn't stop the pressure on Puck though, much to Puck's enjoyment.

"Come for me, Finn, fuck I think if you do I will too, come on." Puck felt that rising feeling too, and he knew he was going to feel perhaps the most amazing felling he'd ever felt in his life.

Finn finally let himself go, cumming all over his stomach, the water washing it away almost instantly.

Puck watched in awe and the felt himself go over, himself also giving up on holding on and he let Finn's hand cover in white before it too was washed away.

Finn sat against the wall, Puck laying on the floor, both panting from the excursion.

"Finn? Puck? You guys still in here? You missed Glee!" They heard a voice call out.

Mr Schue appeared round the corner and spotted both naked boys wrapped around watch other.

He paled and opened his mouth, then mumbled something incoherent before saying

"Urrrrrm, I'm just going to, urm, go now, urm, yeah, bye"

Puck burst out laughing when Mr Schue left and looked over to Finn, who was silent with his mouth hanging open.

"That, was... unexpected." Puck grinned

"What just happened?"

"Well, we had sex and Mr Schue walked in on us."

"I know that, dumbass."

"Oh." Puck laughed

"Let's just... I don't know."

"Can we go to Breadstix?"

"Urm." Finn looked nervously at Puck

"Please?"

"Sure...?" Finn said.

"Thanks Finn!"

"No problem... I guess? Come on, let's get dressed and go."

"Finn?"

"What, Puck." Finn said, exasperated.

"Does this mean that we're together?" Puck looked over to him with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it does." Finn smiled at the massive grin that took over Puck's face, and was really surprised at the hug Puck gave him.

"Thanks, Finn."

"Its ok. In fact, it's great. I would love to go out with you."

"Yay!" Puck gave Finn another big hug.

"Now come on, before someone else walks in on us."


End file.
